Benny's Funeral
You know how the Turner Broadcasting System has a weird way of counting Jacob New Adventures episodes? They refuse to count a couple of them, making the amount of episodes inconsistent. The reason for this is a lost episode from season 1. The episode's production number was TJ01NA10, the title was Benny's Funeral. The episode labeled TJ01NA10, Greezilla 2018, was made later and given Benny's Funeral's production code to hide the latter's existence. I was watching TV one day, and The Big Bang Theory was just ending, the announcer said that a lost episode of The Jacob New Adventures was airing right now on TBS. I was confused, but I shook it off, thinking that TBS was accidentally airing The King Who Could Fly (which is another lost episode, by the way). The intro played as normal, but with really poor animation. The title card said Season 1 Episode 2: Benny's Funeral. Benny's Funeral? That's my favorite character! Come on! Don't make him die! Please! Anyway, the episode started with Jacob on his Universal Odyssey playing The Geo Team Game in his living room, which was unusually messy and swarming with flies. As you can tell, I was shocked. Then suddenly, the phone rang. Jacob then paused the game to answer the phone. "Hello?" Jacob said confusedly. "Oh, hey, Eder. Okay. Uh huh. Uh huh? Okay. 8:00 PM. Got it. Okay, bye.". Jacob was saying his best friend's name softly and started to cry. The crying went on and on and got louder and louder and got more painful, demonic and realistic. But that's not the craziest thing though. This is. Jacob's tears didn't look like the cartoon tears found in the show, oh no, these tears look real, as if you touch it, you'll get tears on your fingers. Patrick came in the room. "Hey, Jacob, what's wrong?" Patrick asked. Jacob was trembling with tears and he told Patrick, "Benny's dead, Pat.". Patrick didn't believe him at first, but then he remembered that a funeral was starting at 8:00 PM. Then the episode brought us to Benny's funeral. 123 Jacob's World was completely deserted, except for The Jacob New Adventures Gang, Gree Guy's Evil Incorperated Gang, and Benny's dead corpse. Everyone began to cry, and then 40 seconds later, the crying stopped. The camera then zoomed into Zeeky's face. According to summaries, Zeeky tells a joke at this part, but it isn't audible in the version I saw, you can't tell what Zeeky is saying. The episode ended. I was crying my eyes out. Does TBS think this is funny? Well, guess what. It's fucking not! I called my girlfriend who works on The Jacob New Adventures to check this episode out. My girlfriend asked me not to view the episode again. She came in and said "Okay, sweetums, you can come out, the episode's over.". My girlfriend said "Okay, about Jacob's voice. It wasn't Jacob Navin III voicing Jacob, It was probably another person who used to work on The Jacob New Adventures. And Zeeky was saying "If only we were lucky.".". I was confused, I asked my girlfriend what she meant. She told me it was personal, and she'll tell me tomorrow. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypastas Category:Bootlegs Category:Unreleased Category:Cancelled Category:Scrapped Category:Episodes